Vehicle systems such as trains or other rail vehicles can include cameras disposed on or near the vehicle systems. These cameras can be used to record actions occurring outside of the vehicle systems. For example, forward facing cameras can continuously record video of the locations ahead of a train. If a collision between the train and another vehicle occurs (e.g., an automobile is struck at a crossing), then this video can later be reviewed to determine liability for the collision, whether the other vehicle improperly moved through a gate or signal, whether the train was moving too fast, or the like.
One problem with these cameras is that the cameras are analog cameras that continuously record videos. Due to limited memory space, not all of the video is saved. For example, older video is erased and written over in a recording loop. As a result, some of the video that can be relevant to a post-accident investigation may be lost.
Additionally, if the operator witnesses something along the route that is captured by the video obtained by the camera, the video can later be reviewed to examine the item of interest along the route. But, if the recorded video is long, then it may be difficult and/or time consuming to identify the time at which the object is shown in the video.
Some vehicle systems are prone to trespassers. For example, due to the size of trains, the trains can be susceptible to trespassers entering into one or more locomotives or rail cars of the trains without being detected. The train can be inspected by operators of the train, but this inspection can take a considerable amount of time.
Some vehicle systems also may include multiple vehicles coupled with each other. For example, some trains can include multiple locomotives joined by rail cars. Operators may be disposed onboard the locomotives, but one operator may not be able to see the other operator without leaving the locomotive and moving to the other locomotive. During movement, the operators are unable to see each other and may not be able to ensure that the other is alert and operating the locomotive properly.